1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape applicator which is adapted for different sizes of tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional tape applicator. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the conventional tape applicator when in use. The conventional tape applicator comprises a main body 10, a tape cutting unit 20, and a tape fixing unit 30. The main body 10 comprises a handle 11 and a retaining bracket 12 disposed on the handle 11. The retaining bracket 12 has a pair of opposing upright plates 121 and an accommodation space 13 formed between the pair of upright plates 121. The tape cutting unit 20 is disposed between the pair of upright plates 121, and comprises a roller 21, a blade 22 and a plastering plate 23. The tape fixing unit 30 is disposed close to the pair of upright plates 121. The tape fixing unit 30 comprises a press rod 31 and a torque spring 32. The press rod 31 is transversely provided with a pivot rod 311 at a central portion thereof. The pivot rod 311 is pivotally connected to the pair of upright plates 121. Two ends of the press rod 31 are bent to form a press rod 312 and an operation lever 313 which are parallel to the pivot rod 311, so the press rod 30 is in an E shape. A torque spring 32 is fitted on the pivot rod 311. Two ends of the torque spring 32 are against the retaining bracket 12 and the press rod 312, respectively, such that the press rod 312 is elastically against the outer edges of the pair of upright plates 121. As shown in FIG. 2, when a roll of tape 40 is secured to the tape applicator, the user can press the operation lever 313 to turn the press rod 312, so that the press rod 312 is away from the accommodation space 13. After that, the central paper axle 41 of the roll of tape 40 is fitted on the press rod 312. When the user releases the operation lever 313, the torque spring 32 will provide an elastic force to secure the roll of tape 40 to the tape applicator.
However, people have environmental consciousness gradually, so the roll of tape 40 is improved. Referring to FIG. 2, the improved roll of tape 40′ has a larger diameter than that of the conventional roll of tape 40, and the diameter of the central paper axle 41′ of the improved roll of tape 40′ is greatly reduced for getting more tape on the paper axle 41′. But, this results in that the distance from the outer diameter to the inner diameter of the roll of tape 40′ has doubled, so the improved roll of tape 40′ can not be used on the existing tape applicators. As shown in FIG. 2, when the user presses down the operation lever 313 to the extremity, the distance from the press rod 312 to the accommodation space 13 is smaller than the distance from the outer diameter to the inner diameter of the improved roll of tape 40′. The improved roll of tape 40′ can not be fitted on the press rod 312. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to provide a tape applicator for the improved roll of tape 40′.